Miss you
by Giselle Riddle-Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Summary: Greg is visiting his wife's grave, when he meets somebody and talks first time about his lost. femharry, au


Miss you

I don't own anything except oc characters and idea and I don't get any money of this

Summary: Greg is visiting his wife's grave, when he meets somebody and talks first time about his lost. femharry, au

Gregory Lestarde or just Greg was visiting cemetery when he hears familiar voice.

"Hi Greg, What are you doing here?" It was John Watson surprised but typical calm voice.

"Visiting a loved one, you?" Greg answered absently, without creating any contact with the John.

"I visited in my mom's grave, Greg are you sure that you are okay?" John asks now more worried, but didn't pressure Greg too much.

Greg only grunted slightly, making John even more curious than he already was, even that he knew very well this wasn't right time or place for that.

John looked grave and his eyes expanded when he read the tomb stone "Shilo Lestrade nee Potter in her memory, she was a loving mother, wife, the best possible friend you could have and the hero that stays in our hearts."

"Was she your wife?" John asks surprised and he can't hide shock, confusion and curiosity.

Greg took couple deep breaths before answering.

"Yes she was… When we meet I was nineteen and she was seventeen and I can tell it was love in first sight."

John looks Greg but don't say anything, he just gives Greg to time to answer and process his grief.

"Well time her was best in my life… When we started date it all happened fast, just like in movies, we fall love in fast as possible, and after year dating I was asking her marry me." Greg tells and John smiles idea of fairytale love.

"She said yes and in five years my life was completely different, I was married, I was recently graduate the police and I had most beautiful wife excepting our first baby." Greg says and open wallet an takes two pictures were was Greg and absolutely stunning woman, with emerald green eyes, midnight black curly hair, with class and she has most beautiful smile and she small scar which looks like lighting in forehead. In other picture is same woman who is Cleary heavily pregnant but she smile wildly and she looks so happy that it almost hard believes.

"Well she was real beauty." John confesses and makes Greg smile.

"True, I could not believe my luck when she agreed to go out with me. But then we had our first child Marianne Lily Lestarde, and two years we had son James Sean Lestarde. Did you know Sherlock is married with my daughter?" Greg says casually and laugh John's horrified face.

"Sherlock is WHAT!?" John yelled shock causing dark chuckle to Greg.

"Yes, Sherlock is married with my daughter, even how incredible it sounds. They even have two daughters four old Minerva and two old Shilo after her mom. They have been together six years and married in three years." Greg continues telling while John still dumbstruck, so Greg continues "Well had one daughter after it when Mari were 4 and James 2, we named her Holly Jean Alexis Lestrade. Our life was good actually pretty amazing of course we had our fights and she had her secrets. But life was good until…" Greg paused and John understands that Greg came in moment when his life had gone in down hill.

"Well everything was great until her came." John notice how Greg spits words like they were some disgusting poison.

John just looks looked Greg worriedly.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman who killed my wife only for revenge that some terrorist died when he tried to kill my wife." Greg says a very dangerous tone.

"What happened that Bellatrix?" John asks even that he is pretty sure about answer.

"I killed her, but I was too late to save my wife, today in anniversary of her death. It happened five years ago." Greg say now only whisper put voice is full of anger, hate, desperation and sadness.

"I'm sorry Greg." John says but Greg tells him go away.

Later that night John crash into somebody, a girl…

"Sorry I didn't notice you." John apologizes and helps her into her feet.

"No its okay I didn't notice you either." Girl says and smiles and John thinks immediately Greg's wife but he isn't sure so he present himself "John Watson."

Girl answers "Holly Lestrade." Soon they shake hands and talks this and that, but nothing useful.

"Holly would you like you date with me?" John asks hopefully and gets positive answer.

What they don't know that Greg is watching scene.

"Did you see that Shi our little girl is going to date with Doctor John, he is good guy you know. He is going to be good for her. I miss you and I always will love you my Shi." Greg whisper into dark night and he had almost made peace with himself


End file.
